


N'Zoth's (unexpected) Win

by Ookami_Productions



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Questionable Comedy, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami_Productions/pseuds/Ookami_Productions
Summary: What if we never defeated N'Zoth but he instead went dormant inside a possible future vessel?And then came out in like... the worst moment possible technically but still took control of the world.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	N'Zoth's (unexpected) Win

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Princely Anxieties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327794) by [Ookami_Productions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami_Productions/pseuds/Ookami_Productions). 



> This is a sort of Bad End kinda thing connected to my other Wranduin fanfic that came to me as an idea when I was discussing with my friend what I would do with Anduin after bfa and N'Zoth's defeat. And since my friend said not to give a win to an Old God just cause two teenagers decided to have sex, I still had to make it into a side fic cause I'm just that guy

The young king was restless. It has been some time since Wrathion and the champions of Azeroth descended into Nyalotha, home to N'Zoth. Genn told him to relax multiple times, but he just couldn't. N'Zoth wasn't like anything they've faced before. It wasn't like The Lich King, who was originally a mortal, it wasn't a mad dragon aspect… It was an old God. A power so great that it’s even feared in the universe. 

He tried busying himself with paperwork, or meetings. He even went to visit his mother when all else only made him think of everyone giving their lives for Azeroth. He was starting to worry more and more. And now it wasn't even about all the champions, like he should as their king, no, he was thinking of the new advisor. Wrathion, his once best, and only, friend. The dragon at fault for Legion getting their latest invitation to Azeroth and the death of his father, he was the one most on his mind. It still wasn’t widely known that the current King spent a long time with the young black dragon in Pandaria. Back then the two crossed wits every day. Well, every day until the last day of the trial…

He shook the thought out of his mind. He didn’t need those reminders right now. He instead made his way towards his bedroom. He just wanted to rest and try to think of anything else. Sadly he couldn’t. He was laying in his bed, tossing and turning as he tried to clear out his mind, but nothing seemed to work. He was just about to give up when he heard a sound of wings coming closer, and fast. He opened his eyes just to see a black dragon flying towards his window only to, at the last second switch back into his human form and do a barrel roll, stopping right beside the bed. “Wrath--”, Anduin wanted to ask him if he was fine, how did it go, and many more questions, but it was all washed away as a pair of lips hungrily pressed against his own.

Hunger. Lust. Passion. The kiss had it all. He reached one hand up to slide into the male’s hair and pull him closer. The kiss lasted a bit longer before the dark-skinned male pulled back panting softly. Anduin wanted to tease him, but his words escaped him as he heard the dragon speak. “I love you so damn much and I don’t ever want to be away from you, you stupid human! You’re mine and I will bind you to me if I have to”, a possessive growl left the male’s lips as he spoke and Anduin could feel his face heating up. He wasn’t expecting this from the other. It seems that the fight with N’Zoth took a lot out of him.

“If you don’t leave, neither will I”, he said as he cupped the man’s face gently. He had known for a long time that what he felt for Wrathion wasn't just friendship. And he had only confirmed that to himself over and over again ever since Wrathion returned. The dragon didn't respond but instead just leaned down trailing kisses down the King's neck and collarbone. Anduin responded by tilting his head away to allow the other more space to work with. The warmth from the kisses ran straight down to his crotch as his body yearned for more and more from the dragon. As he felt sharp teeth at his collar bone, even piercing his skin somewhat he felt only a tinge of pain. 

"I want you", the dragon was looking at him with clouded eyes and Anduin knew, he knew that this was the moment he had sometimes fantasized about back when they were just horny teenagers in Pandaria. Though they were both still horny teenagers, so it's to be expected. 

In response to the dragon's confession, the king pushed himself up a bit, enough to remove his shirt, revealing his, already, scar covered fair skin. The dragon dove in, trailing kisses down the other's torso before pulling back just to rid the other of his pants. He was about to dive in for another set of kisses, but the king stopped him."You lose some clothes as well, it's only fair", he said, making the dragon let out an annoyed growl, but still complied. He removed his clothes before getting back onto the bed and the king on it. 

The king welcomed him with a sweet kiss before letting the other shower him in attention and kisses once more. By the time Wrathion reached his member, it was already standing tall waiting to be given attention as well. "Eager, aren't you?", Wrathion asked as his fingers only teasingly touched him. Anduin felt like squirming. He knew it was bad to show weakness, especially one like this in front of Wrathion. He was certain that the young dragon won't let him off easy, but will instead get the king begging. 

“Wrath… don’t be like that”, he said, trying to hold his ground, which was hard having a good-looking guy on top of you, teasing you and everything with that sweet sweet smirk that alone could bring fire to his loins. It was even worse when he saw the male moved his hand away and then ground their hip together. It was like a bolt of electricity just struck him. As he opened his mouth to gasp, it was immediately captured by the dragon’s as he initiated another kiss while he ground their hips a second time, just rubbing their dicks against one another. As the kiss broke, Anduin looked up into the male’s eyes and was welcome once again by that lovely smirk. Light damn him, he was like poison to him, slowly taking over him once again.

“I think you’re quite enjoying it,  _ your highness _ ”, he spoke before he went back down to kissing down the blonde’s body. Anduin watched him as the other’s hair tickled him slightly while the kisses made his skin softly heat up. Reaching his loins, Wrathion dragged his tongue up the length of Anduin’s dick, and that was when Anduin realized that having a dragon as your lover can be great and bad at the same time. At first, he thought he was just imagining things, but as the tongue elongated into a forked tongue and wrapped around his length, he knew it wasn’t just his imagination. The sensation was really something Anduin had never felt before.

He had thrown his head back, not wanting to watch as his partner please him in that weird way, but when he felt the tip of his member being encompassed by heat while the long tongue still stroked some of his dick, he made the mistake of looking back towards his loins. A mistake because the view he saw was beautiful. Wrathion had taken some of his shaft into his mouth and was starting to bob his head to please the other. Having never actually done any of this before and suddenly being given such an intense amount of pleasure at once, Anduin quickly felt something building up in his loins. He squirmed a bit, trying to get away, but Wrathion easily held him down in place as he continued. “W-Wrath, I’m feeling weird. You should stop…”, he tried warning the other, but alas, dragons don’t listen.

A few more stimulation rubs from the tongue and Anduin was done. Moaning out the dragon’s name, it felt like a pleasure explosion in his loins as his seed started shooting out and into Wrathion’s mouth. The young dragon stopped his movements as he accepted the liquid coming from the other, swallowing every last bit of it before pulling back and licking his lips seductively. “A bit salty~”, Anduin would gladly want to say that seeing the dragon like that was fine with him, but it wasn’t. It made him extra embarrassed and he just had to cover his face as his length stood back up at the ready. He felt the shift on the bed as the other laid down next to him. He moved his hand from his face a bit just to see Wrathion there. A hand moved his own from his face as Wrathion leaned in for a sweet, and quite salty kiss, but Anduin didn’t really mind it. He leaned more into the kiss and almost didn’t notice when Wrathion climbed back on top of him. 

Their kiss might have started sweet and almost innocent, but the more it went on, hungrier did Anduin grow. His hands slid up Wrathion’s forearms and shoulders, one resting on the back of his neck while the other slid into his hair, nesting itself in there. As Anduin gasped for breath a bit during the kiss, he felt the other’s tongue protruding out of his mouth and coming in to meet his. This kiss felt much more intimate and Anduin could see himself enjoying many more kisses like these. Sadly, it didn’t last as long as he wanted and he let out a soft whine when Wrathion pulled back. This earned him a soft chuckle from the other that, at this moment, just sounded really sexy to him. Light damn Wrathion and his body choice.

“Aww, you sound so needy my King, I might get used to this~”, he heard Wrathion tease from above him and so he just pulled him down into a needy kiss, wanting to just tease him back. When the kiss broke, he smirked a bit at the other’s slightly heated up face.

“I’m no longer as weak as I was, Wrath.’, he said as if to prove a point, but it didn’t help much when Wrathion suddenly ground himself against Anduin, making the latter let out a soft moan. 

“I still get to take the reins~”, he said as he initiated another kiss before Anduin felt something rubbing at the hole the young King never thought would be used in this way. His eyes went wide as he felt a single digit pushing in, his body fighting against it. This had the dragon letting out a soft growl. “Relax… I need to prepare you before we continue or it’ll hurt”, he mumbled into the kiss as he kept it going to distract Anduin from the initial pain. The blonde didn’t feel that much pain as it was simple discomfort from having something prodding where it has never been prodded before. They parted the kiss just as Wrathion was sliding in a second finger, having Anduin hold onto him a bit. this time, there was some pain present as well, but he was ready to power through it, because after all, what is this pain compared to the pain of having a bell dropped on you?

The Black Prince leaned down, pressing soft kisses against the blonde’s neck to distract him from the pain some more, and Anduin had to admit, that it worked. He just enjoyed the way Wrathion kissed his neck, and even more when he possessively bit him, marking him as his consort. As the dragon bit him again, drawing some blood with it this time, he also slid a third finger in. Anduin’s mind went blank from the pain and pleasure mixing up. The pleasure was especially strong when the fingers seemed to rub against a certain spot inside him He conveyed this to Wrathion with an extremely sexual moan. He didn’t mean to, he just couldn’t stop himself. This, in turn, seemed to have gotten the dragon fired up as his fingers kept trying to find the same spot and then continuing to rub against it. 

The King’s moans slowly became lustful, needy, as Wrathion kept paying more and more attention to that spot inside him and the mark he just made on his neck. “W-Wrath…”, was as much as Anduin managed before he felt the tightness in his abdomen reaching int’s maximum only to erupt, as his seed covered his own chest and Wrathion stopped moving his fingers. A part of Anduin worried that the other might just make fun of him because of this, but instead, he got soft kisses climbing up his neck and then over to his mouth. No words were needed from the other at this moment, as the sweet kisses told Anduin everything that he wanted and needed to hear. 

After some time, Wrathion prolonged one kiss, hungrily wanting Anduin and Anduin realized he was the only one being pleased up until now. He broke the kiss and looked Wrathion in the eyes before speaking out softly. “Wrath, I want you inside me”, he said and watched as the dragon’s face heated up and he hid his face in the king’s neck.

“You… You can’t tell me you said that innocently, you tease”, Anduin was somewhat confused by this reaction, but he guessed he did the right thing, so he decided to take the initiative here for even the shortest bit of time. He started laying kisses on Wrathion’s shoulder and neck, the way the other did earlier to him, earning himself a purr from the dragon.

“I want it, Wrath~ Please~”, he might’ve sounded like he was begging for it, but he certainly got Wrathion’s attention as he felt the other grind down against his leg and let out a possessive growl. He was certain that any more of this will get him in trouble, but at the same time, he wanted to see just how far he can push his boyfriend. “Make me yours~”, he whispered right into the dragon’s ear. He knew he wouldn’t have to since they were alone in the room, but it felt more personal and more intimate this way to him. Apparently, it did to Wrathion as well, if his growl was anything to go by.

“You’re playing with fire, your highness, so I can’t help if you get burnt”, the dark-skinned male said. Anduin was kind of enjoying this teasing before he felt something prodding at him again. It took a moment before he felt his ass being stretched more than earlier as the dragon pushed inside him. Anduin gasped for air at the sudden entry. The pain he felt was real. It was worse than earlier, and he realized it was showing by the sudden frown on Wrathion’s face. “Shit… I knew this would happen”, he heard the other curse and he felt him pulling out, so he quickly wrapped his legs around his waist, shocking the dragon. “What are you doing? If it hurts, let me out! I don’t want to hurt you,  _ again _ .”, the Dragon was on the verge of growling again, but Anduin cupped his face and pulled him down, placing a needy kiss on his lips. He kissed him more and more needily until he felt Wrathion kissing back and not moving away.

With the kiss to distract him, he tried moving his hips a bit to get into a more comfortable state, but that only seemed to give the dragon an okay to move his hips. Anduin tried to hold back his moan as he felt the first thrust, then the second, each following seemed to ease the pain a bit, as his body got used to the intrusion. As the kiss was ongoing, Anduin wrapped his arms around Wrathion’s neck, wanting to hold him close. After a bit though, Wrathion pulled back from the kiss, only to look down at the blonde underneath him. Anduin knew his hair was probably a sweaty mess, spread on the pillows, and his body just as big of a mess with all the sweat and even his cum on his body, but Wrathion didn’t seem to think so.

“You’re too damn beautiful”, Wrathion growled as he leaned in for another kiss, this one more possessive than the last. “And you’re mine!”, he said, his thrust picking up speed. Anduin wanted to smile, but he was cut off by his moan as Wrathion seemed to have rubbed against the spot he had found earlier. It easily brought warmth into Anduin’s loins again as he subconsciously started moving his hips to meet with Wrathion’s thrusts. With his mouth free now, the room was quickly filled with his moans, creating this sweet orchestra of moans, sloppy thrusts, and sheets rustling. The time seemed to have stopped for Anduin as they enjoyed their moment together. He wasn’t sure how long or short it lasted before he felt a knot forming in his loins. He had learned that this means that he was close to his orgasm, something that Wrathion was pretty good at bringing him.

“Wrath… I’m close~” he managed to speak out between his moans as the thrusts continued. As he grew ever closer and closer to his orgasm, his legs took a tighter hold on Wrathion’s hips, and in the final moments, he felt himself clenching around the member inside of him. This sudden tightness drew Wrathion to his edge as well, as the blonde king felt something filling him up from the inside again just as he covered his and wrathion’s chests with his semen. The dragon laid down next to the blonde king, nesting himself against him after his, now limp member, slid out of Anduin.

They both just laid there, panting softly in bliss, just breathing in the smell of their recent actions. Wrathion snuggled his head in the crook of Anduin’s neck, placing chaste kisses from time to time while holding his arm protectively over and around Anduin’s waist. The silence was really calming, but Anduin felt like he needed to express his feelings with words as well. He intertwined his fingers with the dragon’s before speaking up.

“I love you~”, he purred out, causing the kisses to stop as Wrathion pulled back. Anduin rolled around to see what happened, only to find a blushing guy next to him. This enticed Anduin to continue. He pulled himself ontop of Wrathion, grimacing a bit from the sting of pain in his lower body, but that wouldn’t stop him from cuddling. “And I’ve missed you~ And this now was just the perfect way of getting back together”, Anduin was now the one placing sweet kisses on the other’s neck as his dragon just laid there speechless, but it wasn’t long before the dragon’s hands found their way onto Anduin’s hips and they began making out again.

“I love you, too. And I’m gonna spend the next few days apologizing for all the times I’ve hurt you”, he said as he broke their kiss to look Anduin in the eyes before a smirk rose on his face, “But right now I want to have a repeat of what we just did~” he purred. This caused Anduin to blush as well but he leaned down to capture Wrathion’s lips in a passionate kiss. It was his way of agreeing to these terms. After all, it was rather pleasurable even if it lasted only so little. 

As their kiss continued, Anduin felt the other thrusting up at him already and he moaned sweetly into Wrathion’s mouth. As they pulled back from the kiss to catch their breaths, Wrathion gently stroked the king’s thigh with his hand. “I want you to ride me. Umm, use my dick to please yourself… Apparently it’s really hot to watch your partner do themself like that and I want to try it if that’s okay with you”, Wrathion went into a long speech about not wanting to go against Anduin and Anduin had to lean down and kiss him to shut him up before smiling and agreeing to it.

The dragon’s member had already started getting hard from Anduin’s words and those sweet kisses, not to mention the thrusts he did earlier, so Anduin had to stroke it only a bit to get it ready again. While he stroked it with his hand, he was thinking if he should try to do what Wrathion did to him earlier, but he guessed he could do it for a different time. After all, they need to leave something for the next time as well.

With some help from the dragon, Anduin managed to raise his hips and position the other’s length at his entrance before slowly sliding down it. It still pained him for the initial entry but now he knew the pleasure will come, so he could easily use some healing spell to try and numb the pain before he starts feeling pleasure. Once he had the dragon’s length fully sheathed in him, he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. It felt really warm and full now while he was sitting there. He really felt like he had become one with Wrathion, and honestly, that was the best thing about this. 

As he got used to the feeling inside him, Anduin started moving up and down on the other, letting out moans as he felt the movement inside him. Wrathion reciprocated by thrusting his hips upward as well. Anduin felt so bare in front of Wrathion now cause he knew the other could see all of him, and somehow that was turning him on even more. Wrathion’s grunts in pleasure were like music in his ears as he started trying to please the other more and more. With the major threat of N’Zoth gone from the world, they had nothing to worry about that needed immediate attention, so he knew they can take their time with this, and he wanted to feel Wrathion fully.

Their movements fell into a steady rhythm as they moved in-sync, the room starting to get filled with both of their moans and grunts as they moved. Anduin was slowly losing himself in the pleasure again and that’s why he felt it, there was something creeping up from the back of his mind, but for now, he just wanted to ignore it. Their movements quickened and the king was slowly losing the strength in his legs from all the moving, so he laid on top of Wrathion a bit, letting the dragon take the lead in their actions for the time being. It felt so amazing once again, the feeling of Wrathion rubbing so deep inside him was just the best, it only made him wonder just how much they’d have enjoyed each other if Garrosh’s trial never happened and if they had stayed together since Pandaria.

Continuing the movements of their hips, Anduin began kissing the other, lustfully, needily. He just wanted more of Wrathion. It was as if Wrathion was his water and he was thirsty. His kisses encouraged Wrathion to thrust even more into him, having Anduin break the kiss just to moan loudly. The thing creeping from the back of his mind crept in closer, easily taking over his blank mind, and as he was reaching his peak, it had already taken complete control. He straightened up again, starting to move his hips more as he laid his hands on Wrathion’s chest, holding him down while he pleased both of them again.

A few more thrusts and Anduin felt the familiar knot inside him tightening and he knew he was close. It didn’t take him too long to once again clench down onto Wrathion and orgasm on top of both of their bodies as the other released his seed deep inside of him. Except, this time it wasn’t that simple. As he was about to orgasm, his eyes became glossed with a purplish mist and he quickly leaned down kissing Wrathion lustfully, using their kiss to pass on some of the purplish mist into the other. Wrathion, as well, was too lost in pleasure to notice anything, but as the orgasm came around, the whole of Anduin’s body took over a purplish color, as if entering a shadow priest’s void form and he looked down at Wrathion with a, only slightly, creepy smirk on his face. “Let’s rule together with master~”, Anduin spoke and before the dragon could react, Anduin was don on him again, kissing him deeply and inserting more of the void into the young dragon. Wrathion, too vulnerable in this moment and unable to deny Anduin’s kisses, just made the kisses hungrier, accepting all the void into him and slowly growing corrupted.

The dragon’s eyes took on a purplish glow once he opened them as he looked up at Anduin, a smirk growing on his face as well. “How can I deny your wishes?”, he spoke before turning them over so that he had Anduin pinned underneath him once again, “But first, I know you’re not yet satisfied, my king~”. The, now corrupted king, wrapped his arms around the dragon’s neck and pulled him down kissing him lustfully as they began another round.

* * *

A roar through the sky marked the beginning of a new era. The era of the Black Empire. With Anduin, the  _ pure _ king of the Alliance corrupted completely, N’Zoth had no trouble having his corruption spread throughout Stormwind and then the entire Azeroth. After all, everyone believed Anduin, he was the child beloved and praised by the Light. And now, that beloved child was nothing else but the vessel of N’Zoth. 

N’Zoth knew that the Black Empire won’t exist unless all 4 of them were, as one might say, ‘up and running’, so he worked his way into the Titan facilities, and using Azerite collected by the champions of this planet, as well as the powers of a dragon aspect and the Vessel he currently used, he managed to resurrect his old pals, C’Thun, Yogg-Saron, and, after a few attempts, even Y’Shaarj. 

* * *

**And thus began The True Hour of Twilight.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Don't lynch me, I'm horrible I know.


End file.
